


Erant eruntque

by AlenaAeterna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Family, Homosexuality, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: Parfois, le Destin s'acharne sur ceux qui veulent seulement avoir une vie normale.Mais quand on est un dieu ou un génie à l'ego surdimensionné, on ne peut pas rêver d'une existence ordinaire.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Univers : Je me base avant, pendant et après les films.  
> Note : Ce devait être un OS, à la base, mais les idées ont eu le dessus et me voilà avec une fanfiction à chapitres.  
> Note Bis : Secret Santa du Collectif NoName pour Laukaz - The Lab.
> 
> Erant eruntque : Ils étaient et ils seront.

Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer si tôt, ils n'y étaient pas préparés.

C'était un fait admis par tout le monde, nul ne pouvait le contester. Il s'agissait d'un événement si improbable que les dieux eux-mêmes ne l'avaient pas vu venir, ayant cru trop longtemps qu'il n'y aurait jamais plus de contacts entre Asgard et la Terre.

Le seul en cause était le Destin, un être capricieux aux ambitions un peu trop démesurées et à l'humour très douteux. Il avait toujours eu toutes les cartes en main, décidant de l'avenir des uns ou des autres selon son humeur du moment. En un instant d'inattention, il pouvait briser des Empires, détruire des armées ou faire chavirer des avenirs.

Il avait mis des siècles à créer les mondes, puis tout autant pour les peupler. Les créatures vivaient en harmonie, ne le connaissaient pas et ne se posaient pas de questions sur l'intérêt de telle ou telle idée. La guerre n'existait pas encore mais elle ne tarderait pas à prendre une place de plus en plus importante entre les différentes espèces de l'Univers. La paix ennuyait trop le Destin et les conflits lui apparaissaient comme des solutions durables de divertissement.

Ainsi, les combats commencèrent. Les êtres qui ne s'opposaient jamais en rien s'entredéchirèrent dans les larmes et le sang, ravageant leurs terres. Les liens entre les royaumes disparurent et la colère se mit à naître. Les pires émotions se succédèrent, les morts s'accumulèrent et le mal se répandit dans la Galaxie. Tout ce qui avait fait la beauté des mondes n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Les royaumes perdirent leur unité, certains se couvrirent de glace, d'autres de feu, pendant que les derniers évoluaient séparément. Le Destin permit à Asgard de se couvrir de gloire et ses habitants devinrent des dieux. Il ne laissa à la Terre que des âmes perdues aux espérances de vie très faibles. Qu'il était doux pour lui d'avoir de tels spectacles à savourer, de pouvoir observer ces êtres peureux qui s'acharnaient à repousser le moment fatal alors qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de réussir.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait l'ultime contrôle, le Destin fit la plus grande erreur. Il lia deux hommes touchés par les tourments, sans savoir qu'il entraînerait l'Apocalypse.


	2. Sortilège

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule entre Iron Man 2 et Thor 1.

Le plus jeune fils d'Odin, le prince Loki, fut la première victime de l'ironie du Destin. Parce qu'il était seul ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas sa place à Asgard ? Ou simplement par pur plaisir ? Nul ne le savait, et nul n'aurait pu deviner que ce jeune homme, volé à un monde froid, aurait un rôle important à jouer dans l'immensité de l'Univers.

Là où son frère aîné, Thor, était remarqué pour son habileté à la maîtrise des armes, le cadet ne recevait que des moqueries pour son amour de l'illusion et du pouvoir. Le Père de Tout avait élevé ses deux fils dans le but d'en faire des héritiers au trône mais chacun avait conscience de la préférence d'Odin. Pourtant, il cultivait leur soif de connaissance à tous les deux et leur narrait régulièrement les batailles qu'il avait menées, seul ou aux côtés de son propre père. Les jeunes princes aimaient l'entendre et se plaisaient à imaginer d'épiques combats, sachant qu'un jour viendrait où ils seraient eux-aussi dans l'obligation de prendre les armes pour défendre leur royaume.

Malgré les oppositions récurrentes entre les deux frères, le temps passait. Ils apprenaient leurs devoirs avec application même si Thor ne manquait jamais une occasion de s'éclipser pour rejoindre ses amis, à la différence de Loki qui accumulait le savoir avec une passion dévorante, savourant l'histoire d'Asgard et des Neuf Mondes. Il était fasciné par les espèces qui peuplaient l'Univers, se demandant parfois pourquoi il y avait aussi peu de diversité dans le royaume d'Odin. Ce n'était qu'un détail sans importance aux yeux des autres mais pour un adolescent comme lui, ce mince détail engendrait des questions qui brûlaient ses pensées en attendant des réponses satisfaisantes. Cruelle ironie pour un garçon qui n'était pas né sur Asgard et qui ignorait encore tout de sa véritable nature.

En dehors des enseignements royaux, Loki façonnait sa magie. L'énergie étrange qui circulait dans ses veines devenait peu à peu une amie. Il en avait eu peur, au début, s'étonnant de cet éclat vert qui dansait au bout de ses doigts avant d'apprendre à l'apprivoiser. Ce n'était pas aussi impressionnant que les éclairs qui se dégageaient du marteau de son aîné mais ce pouvoir le charmait. Il se reconnaissait à travers lui, y voyant un reflet de son âme tourmentée. Il développait ses tromperies par des apparitions éphémères, réalistes mais inconsistantes, résultats d'heures d'acharnement pendant lesquelles il s'adaptait enfin à ce don. Cette aptitude finirait sans doute par lui cause du tort, il en avait conscience, mais il percevait encore le monde avec son innocence, sans cette dangereuse fourberie qui ferait de lui un meurtrier.

L'Incident qui allait changer sa vie se produisit un beau matin, dans les jardins du palais. Plongé dans ses recherches sur les propriétés magiques de certaines plantes importées d'autres planètes, le prince aux yeux verts ignorait la présence proche de son frère et des compagnons de ce dernier. Il observait certaines feuilles, les changements de couleurs perceptibles au fil des jours et les odeurs qui parfumaient l'air des quelques serres enchantées. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose mais, pour Fandral, Hogun et Volstagg, il s'agissait d'un travail peu glorieux qui accentuait son manque de qualités guerrières. Tant de fois, ils avaient critiqué sa frêle stature et ses connaissances dans les domaines consacrés aux femmes. Pourquoi ce jour aurait-il fait exception ?

Loki était occupé à extraire l'essence d'une plante lorsque les quatre hommes le virent. Thor aurait préféré continuer son chemin, pour ne pas déranger son petit frère, sachant que ce dernier se mettait facilement en colère. Mais ses trois amis ne partageaient pas le même avis, contents de pouvoir s'amuser un peu avec le plus jeune des deux princes. Il n'y avait pas de vraie méchanceté en eux, ce n'était pas une intervention qui visait à faire souffrir le cadet du dieu du tonnerre, mais les paroles de Fandral allèrent trop loin. Les mots furent plus violents que la pensée, un certain mépris se faisant sentir dans sa voix alors que Volstagg pâlissait. Prétendre que le dieu du mensonge n'était qu'un bâtard d'Odin fut la phrase de trop, après tant d'années, déchaînant la rage du plus jeune des héritiers du Père de Tout.

La magie contenue dans les veines de Loki se chargea de ses émotions les plus noires, y puisant une force insoupçonnée bien supérieure à celle qu'il croyait posséder. Les fleurs de la serre se fanèrent dans la seconde, perdant leurs couleurs, alors que les branches des quelques arbustes s'étiraient et semblaient se rassembler au-dessus de leurs têtes pour former un dôme impénétrable. Le regard du plus jeune brillait d'un éclat vert surprenant qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l'origine des phénomènes alentours. Hogun poussa un juron dans sa langue maternelle alors que Thor saisissait déjà son marteau. Il ne comptait pas s'en servir contre son frère mais il n'hésiterait pas à en faire usage sur la flore du jardin royal. La nature ne cessait de s'assombrir et de se resserrer autour d'eux, ne rassurant aucun des guerriers. Combattre entre eux ou contre des monstres variés, ils savaient le faire. Affronter des arbres tueurs sur Asgard, animés par la magie d'un sorcier enragé, c'était autre chose.

Sans aucun signe avant-coureur, la luminosité revint. Tout avait repris sa place, comme si rien n'avait bougé. Ils crurent à une illusion de la part du prince aux cheveux d'ébène mais la lueur verte dans le creux de ses paumes ne mentait pas. Loki avait repris le dessus sur ses émotions, se souvenant sans peine des conseils de la reine Frigga, sa mère, pour ne pas commettre d'actes impardonnables. Les sentiments étaient dangereux pour les magiciens, ils se mêlaient à leurs pouvoirs et entraînaient des catastrophes ingérables. Le palais d'Asgard avait déjà pris feu à plusieurs reprises à cause d'une magie trop volatile et le jeune prince refusait de suivre cet exemple désastreux. Les Ases le détestaient assez, il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter un nouveau motif à la liste de leurs reproches.

N'accordant aucune attention supplémentaire à Thor et à ses compagnons, le dieu de la malice quitta les lieux, les mains tremblantes. Il fuyait ces hommes si différents de lui, ne cherchant pas à se justifier pour son comportement. Il se moquait bien d'être la cible de rumeurs sur sa lâcheté soudaine, il voulait seulement un peu de solitude pour réfléchir à tête reposée. Sa petite démonstration de magie ne l'avait pas vraiment épuisé, ce qui ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Il s'était servi majoritairement de l'énergie des plantes pour tisser son sortilège, ce qui n'était pas bien vu pour un magicien. Combien de fois Frigga lui avait-elle dit qu'il ne devrait faire usage que de sa force et non de celle des autres ? C'était un enseignement qu'il aurait pu appliquer s'il avait pensé avant d'agir sous l'effet de la colère.

Avec un soupir, Loki s'isola enfin dans sa chambre. L'aspect familier de la pièce le calma rapidement, apaisant la tempête qui rugissait dans son esprit et dans l'ensemble de son corps. Il se dirigea directement vers sa bibliothèque, effleurant les tranches des livres, se perdant dans des envies de plus en plus sombres. L'étincelle de colère encore présente dans son cœur le guidait vers des arts plus noirs mais la partie raisonnable de son être le ramena à la réalité. L'insulte de Fandral n'était qu'une provocation, il n'avait pas le droit de déclencher un cataclysme sur Asgard à cause de quelques mots blessants. Les guerriers étaient habitués à s'échanger ce genre de propos mais ce n'était pas son cas. Il tenait à sa famille plus qu'au reste et s'entendre dire qu'il n'était qu'un bâtard avait eu un impact direct sur ses émotions.

Le jeune prince allait abandonner son projet de revanche lorsqu'un ouvrage attira son regard. Il se détachait au milieu des couvertures dorées par sa teinte vermeille, touche de rouge parmi l'or. Il l'avait déjà feuilleté par le passé et n'ignorait pas que les pages regorgeaient de sortilèges interdits. Voyager son être perçu par les yeux omniscients d'Heimdall était un acte qui pouvait entraîner l'emprisonnement, Odin tenant à connaître la moindre destination de ses sujets. Mais Loki rêvait d'une échappatoire et, même s'il n'avait jamais expérimenté ces formules, il voyait là une possibilité de se soustraire à l'œil aiguisé du Gardien. Pour quelques heures, il ne risquerait rien, personne ne verrait sa disparition.

Se saisissant du livre, le plus jeune des deux princes s'installa sur son lit, posant l'ouvrage à plat sur les couvertures. Il ne mit que quelques courtes minutes pour trouver la page qui l'intéressait et un mince sourire s'étira aussitôt sur ses lèvres. Le sortilège ne lui paraissait pas être insurmontable, il avait même tout ce dont il avait besoin à portée de main. Il lui suffisait de retrouver les quelques ingrédients plus ou moins rangés dans sa chambre et le tour serait joué. Il serait enfin libre, pour un temps infiniment court, certes, mais au fond, cette possibilité était bien meilleure que de rester enfermé dans une pièce pour éviter les regards pesants des autres Ases.

Récupérant les divers produits qui lui seraient utiles, Loki eut un instant de doute. Le visage déçu de Frigga flottait dans son esprit, comme un avertissement visant à lui rappeler qu'il tenait à ne jamais lire cette expression dans ses yeux. Mais les mots de Fandral s'étaient ancrés en lui et il chassa cette faiblesse passagère pour se concentrer sur sa préparation. Après avoir délimité un espace circulaire sur le sol en versant l'essence florale recueillie dans les serres, le jeune prince alluma deux bougies d'un geste de la main. Les flammes qui s'en dégageaient restèrent confinées dans le cercle et il esquissa un nouveau sourire, satisfait de constater que tout se passait correctement. Fermant les yeux, le livre en équilibre sur ses deux mains ouvertes, il fit appel à sa magie. Le flux d'énergie s'écoula dans chacune de ses cellules alors que l'ouvrage commençait à s'élever au-dessus de ses paumes.

Thor choisit ce même moment pour faire irruption dans la pièce. Les deux bougies s'éteignirent dans un souffle glacé alors que le livre retombait à terre, au sein même du cercle. Furieux d'être ainsi dérangé, Loki se releva dans un bond, franchissant l'espace circulaire en oubliant toutes les recommandations inhérentes à ces pratiques magiques. Il s'arrêta devant son frère et planta son regard dans le sien, lui lançant un défi silencieux, attendant de comprendre pourquoi le fils préféré d'Odin prenait la peine de venir le voir alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour le défendre dans les jardins royaux. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, ce qui était totalement impossible et démontrait seulement l'affection qu'il avait pour son cadet, le dieu de la foudre tenta de lui parler sur un ton doux.

\- J'aurais dû intervenir, commença Thor.

\- Mais tu as été trop lâche pour contrer les amusements de Fandral, persiffla Loki. Ne dis pas le contraire, mon frère. Tu as plus de considération pour tes amis que pour moi, ils sont à la hauteur de ta gloire alors que je ne suis qu'un héritier sans importance.

\- C'est la jalousie qui parle à ta place. Tu n'as jamais apprécié mes compagnons.

\- Comment pourrais-je aimer des hommes dont le passe-temps favori est mon humiliation ? Combien de fois ai-je été obligé de me soustraire à ces banquets dérisoires pour ne pas être victime de leurs mauvais sorts ? Je n'ai pas ta réputation, Thor, et je ne demande qu'un peu de respect.

\- Alors pourquoi toute cette comédie ? demanda l'aîné en montrant d'un geste de la main les restes de la préparation du sortilège.

Le cadet n'apporta aucune réponse, parce qu'il savait très bien que son frère ne comprendrait pas. Thor n'avait aucune réelle notion de magie, il ne se fiait qu'à sa foudre, qu'au pouvoir de Mjöllnir, et il délaissait toutes les autres formes d'énergie. Un futur souverain se devait pourtant d'en apprendre autant qu'il le pouvait sur les armes des ennemis, aussi bien les armes palpables que celles aussi volatiles que la magie elle-même. Mais ce n'était pas un sujet qui passionnait le dieu du tonnerre et il abandonnait volontiers ses enseignements au profit de combats amicaux. Essayer de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait en tête n'était donc pas une option envisageable pour le plus jeune des deux princes et il haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Viens avec moi, mon frère, déclara Thor en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Allons boire un coup pour se réconcilier !

Loki suivit le plus vieux de mauvaise grâce, dans le but de lui faire plaisir et d'oublier un peu qu'il avait été interrompu dans l'élaboration de son sortilège. Il n'était pas très heureux de partager ce moment avec des hommes qui ne cessaient de le rabaisser mais il souhaitait malgré tout tenir la promesse faite à Frigga quelques jours plus tôt. Il lui avait déclaré qu'il accepterait de fournir des efforts de son côté pour supporter Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg et même Sif mais qu'il attendait aussi un peu de reconnaissance de leur côté. La reine d'Asgard avait approuvé ses paroles mais il n'ignorait pas qu'elle doutait de la politesse des amis de son fils aîné. Ils n'étaient certes pas des brutes sans cœur mais lui, Loki, était devenu leur bouc-émissaire, récoltant toutes les punitions à chaque fois qu'ils parvenaient à faire croire qu'il était le coupable idéal.

Le jeune prince eut une grimace en remarquant que le petit instant de détente que lui promettait son frère ne serait encore une fois qu'une beuverie divine. Plusieurs guerriers d'Asgard avaient déjà entamé les tonneaux de vins et certains chantaient d'une grosse voix bourrue des chants paillards qui auraient fait rougir les plus vulgaires nains de Nidavellir. La puissante ivresse transformait le plus farouche soldat Ase en un ivrogne sans retenue et sans morale, ce que Loki détestait. Les banquets officiels le hérissaient déjà par les conversations qui viraient souvent à la discorde ou aux plaisanteries malvenues mais ces beuveries présidées par son frère lui tiraient bien souvent des coups d'œil dégoûtés sur les autres Ases qui se vautraient dans la décadence la plus certaine.

\- Thor, enfin ! s'exclama Fandral en levant sa coupe. J'ai cru que tu nous faussais compagnie.

\- En aucun cas, mon ami. Il me fallait ramener Loki à la raison.

Le principal concerné lança un regard noir à son aîné, irrité par cette mise en avant. Il n'était pas très enthousiaste en arrivant dans la salle où le vin coulait à flots et il sombrait de plus en plus vers une mauvaise humeur nettement perceptible. Loki esquissa un sourire ironique à l'encontre de Fandral et s'éloigna de lui autant que possible. Il ne digérait toujours pas ses paroles et il n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de partager sa table. Il réussit à trouver un coin plutôt calme, à l'écart de la foule enivrée, sur un banc que personne ne semblait vouloir occuper. De ce point de vue-là, il avait la possibilité d'admirer les Ases plongés dans leur petite fête, tout en s'y tenant à une distance respectable. Au moins, Thor avait la certitude qu'il était là, même s'il ne se mélangeait pas aux autres.

Une coupe de vin apparut devant lui alors que Sif s'installait sur le banc qui lui faisait face. Aussitôt, Loki se méfia du contenu, connaissant assez les capacités de vengeance de la jeune femme qui surpassait parfois sa fourberie. Elle ne paraissait pas être en colère contre lui et, d'un geste délicat, il porta le liquide à sa bouche, le goûtant du bout de lèvres. Il ne sentait rien comparable à un poison et un petit tour discret de sa magie lui permit de se rendre compte du fait que le breuvage n'avait rien de mauvais. Il avala cul sec le restant de la coupe et observa tranquillement l'amie de son frère. Sif avait une expression malicieuse dans le fond de ses yeux et, alors qu'une moue amusée prenait place sur son visage, le plus jeune des princes devina ce qui l'agitait.

\- Fandral a dû se vanter de son exploit, marmonna-t-il avec un brin d'amertume. J'imagine qu'il est bon pour lui de déclarer à l'ensemble d'Asgard qu'il a eu le dessus sur le dieu du mensonge.

\- Chacun de nous aurait fait la même chose à sa place, Loki, répliqua la guerrière. Un prince censé se montrer exemplaire ne devrait pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus.

\- Depuis quand es-tu si proche de la morale, Sif ? Et depuis quand le fait que je sois un prince est-il devenu si important ? Je crois me souvenir de certaines réflexions de ta part, des réflexions qu'aucun sujet n'aurait le droit d'adresser à Thor ou à Odin au risque de finir dans l'oubli.

\- Sauf que tu n'es ni l'un, ni l'autre. Juste un prince peureux qui se cache dans les jupes de sa mère et qui n'aura jamais les épaules assez solides pour diriger un royaume. Voilà la raison de mon irrespect.

Le dieu aux yeux verts serra les poings mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il regarda Sif rejoindre le trio Palatin et regretta de ne pas être pris par les effets de l'alcool. Une seule coupe ne suffirait pas à l'enivrer, il avait besoin d'en boire beaucoup plus. Il n'était toutefois pas comme tous les autres Ases qui buvaient jusqu'à l'ivresse démente et il décida de ne pas en avaler une goutte de plus. S'assurant que Thor était occupé avec ses compagnons, Loki se glissa jusqu'à la porte la plus proche, délaissant cette salle où les rires gras n'étaient que les preuves d'une civilisation qui perdait sa beauté au profit d'une déchéance dans tous les domaines. Ce n'était pas pour rien si les autres mondes ne les craignaient plus autant qu'autrefois.

Le jeune prince vérifia qu'il n'était pas suivi avant de se rendre dans les jardins royaux. Sa récolte n'avait pas été complètement fructueuse à cause de l'intervention de son frère et de ses amis mais il comptait bien récupérer quelques ingrédients utiles à ses sortilèges. Il avait découvert des aspects intrigants de la magie en se plongeant dans des ouvrages poussiéreux que la reine elle-même ne consultait plus. Il y avait lu des formules anciennes et oubliées, des rituels concrets où le pouvoir des mots se mêlait à celui des plantes. Chaque être végétal produisait son énergie propre, une énergie capricieuse mais qui, si elle était maniée par la bonne personne, pouvait faire des miracles. Et il avait ce don à portée de main, dans les serres royales, là où Frigga aimait se reposer pour récupérer un peu de sa vitalité.

Tirant de sa ceinture le petit poignard qui ne le quittait jamais, Loki entreprit de couper quelques feuilles par-ci par-là, ainsi que des tiges fluettes mais éclatantes de magie. Il s'assurait régulièrement de bien être seul et retournait à cette tâche à laquelle il excellait. Il s'apaisait souvent en s'occupant ainsi et il préférait nettement récolter quelques biens floraux au lieu de boire avec les amis de Thor. Leur brusquerie ne correspondait pas à l'idée que le jeune prince se faisait d'un monde sage gouverné par le  _grand_  Odin et il savait pertinemment que s'il se faisait surprendre dans cette position, genoux à terre dans les serres, il ne manquerait pas d'être raillé pendant des semaines. Sa pratique de la magie lui valait déjà de nombreuses remarques acerbes et blessantes, il n'allait pas tendre le bâton pour se faire battre d'une toute autre manière.

Essuyant la terre qui maculait son pantalon, Loki esquissa un sourire. Il était fier de sa prise du jour et il imaginait déjà sans peine les multiples sortilèges ou décoctions qu'il pourrait tester. Certes, il aurait besoin de se trouver un nouveau sanctuaire où expérimenter ses découvertes, loin de sa chambre et des serres maintenant qu'il n'y était plus au calme, mais il avait de quoi se divertir pendant des mois. Et s'il avait la possibilité de se venger de Fandral par un petit tour de magie, il le ferait sans hésiter, considérant qu'il le méritait amplement. Après tout, il n'avait pas souhaité être dérangé et il n'avait en rien commis de crime en restant seul dans son coin. L'autre Ase l'avait provoqué et son pouvoir n'avait fait que se manifester pour répondre à sa colère, rien de plus.

Le jeune prince était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il franchit la porte de sa chambre. Il n'aperçut pas immédiatement l'éclat faiblard de la magie qui luisait encore sur le sol, se contentant de ranger ses dernières acquisitions dans une armoire fermée à clef. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il sursauta au son d'une explosion imprévue et il se retourna dans un bond, tirant son poignard en cherchant du regard un quelconque agresseur. Il n'y avait personne dans les parages, aucune silhouette ne se mouvait dans les ombres, mais Loki ressentait une étrange vibration aérienne. Sa main libre se mit à briller sous l'effet de son pouvoir alors qu'il détaillait le cercle magique qu'il avait tracé un peu plus tôt. Il n'y avait plus songé suite à l'intervention de son frère mais, désormais, ce motif circulaire recevait toute son attention.

Alors que rien ne prévoyait ce changement, les deux bougies se rallumèrent. Le dieu de la malice eut un mouvement de recul, commençant à regretter de ne pas avoir effacé le cercle. La fumée reprit sa danse élégante mais, à la plus grande surprise du fils cadet d'Odin, elle dépassa les limites imposées par l'espace circulaire. Le jeune prince comprit assez rapidement d'où provenait cet effet non désiré et il grimaça en découvrant qu'il avait lui-même brisé les contours du cercle quand il avait suivi Thor. Son sortilège, ou plutôt le début de son sort, n'était donc plus confiné dans des limites géographiques et il ignorait totalement ce qui allait survenir à cause de sa maladresse.

Loki avait toujours décrété qu'il n'avait besoin de personne, qu'une aide était inutile puisque les autres Ases, pour la plupart, ne manipulaient pas la magie. Il aurait pu partir de sa chambre, courir à la recherche de sa mère et l'implorer de réparer son erreur, mais il ne le fit pas. Au contraire, dans un élan de folie, poussé par la main invisible du Destin, le dieu aux yeux verts rangea son poignard et se saisit de son livre. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de procéder aux incantations avant l'arrivée de son aîné, ce qui signifiait que le sortilège n'était pas encore complètement tissé. Il lui suffisait d'interrompre le processus ou d'attendre pour voir si rien ne se passait mais il préféra lire les formules qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Les phrases se mirent à glisser sur sa langue, dans un idiome pourtant méconnu, et les mots semblèrent prendre une forme physique dans les arabesques de fumée.

Brusquement, les flammes crépitèrent puis s'élevèrent avant de se fondre l'une dans l'autre. Malgré son cœur dont la cadence s'accélérait peu à peu, Loki continua ses incantations, tenant fermement l'ouvrage dans ses mains pour ne pas risquer une perte totale de contrôle. Le feu qui paraissait prendre vie effleura le plafond de la chambre puis retomba aussi vite, laissant voir dans son sillage une ombre humanoïde tremblante qui s'effondra à genoux à l'instant précis où le dieu terminait son sortilège. Les bougies furent soufflées sur le champ et un vent glacial balaya la pièce, comme si le froid venait de s'infiltrer dans chaque atome composant Asgard.

Avec toute la prudence qu'il possédait, le dieu du mensonge fit un pas vers le cercle. Ce n'était pas une marque de courage inavoué ou une tentative pour se persuader qu'il n'avait pas peur, il s'agissait seulement d'un effet de sa curiosité. Il avait tout à fait le droit d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi un individu à forme humaine était en train de se relever devant lui en grommelant des paroles dans une langue totalement inconnue. Il pouvait au moins être certain d'une chose : il avait échoué à partir sur un autre monde, ne réussissant qu'à attirer au palais un inconnu qui venait d'ailleurs. Inconnu au regard noisette déroutant qui promettait mille problèmes.


End file.
